1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beach blankets, and more particularly, to a blanket that resists overturning from the wind and provides a grit free sunbathing experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for beach blankets or towels have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a simple yet robust means to easily secure a beach blanket to the sand so that the wind will not be able to pick up an edge and so that the blanket remains taut, which in turn allows for the easy ejection of sand from the surface.
Applicant believes that one relevant reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,219 issued to Lopes. However, it differs from the present invention because the Lopes device uses external disc anchors to hold the edge of a mat that tend to dangle and can be troublesome when not used as a mat, are unnecessarily complicated and can be easily damaged. Additionally, this patent does not permit sand to be ejected in the manner and with the ease that the subject design permits.
Another relevant reference is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,536 issued to Connors. However, the Connors device differs from the present invention because the Connors device weighs down a towel with pockets in the corners which will tend to get sand on the top side of the towel, where it is not desired. Also, the Connors device, by having sealable pockets, has moveable parts that are subject to wear, tear and ultimate failure. Whereas, the present device has no moving parts to wear out or fail. Further, the present device is adapted for easy anchoring onto the sand without soiling the topside of the device and for ease of ejection of sand on its top surface.
Another relevant disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,973 issued to Cristiano. The Cristiano patent differs from the present device in that it has anchor pockets that fail to prevent wind from picking up the edges of a blanket. Cristiano also fails to provide an effective means to set the anchor pockets into the ground without getting substantial amounts of sand on top of the blanket where it is not wanted.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.